The Beach
by GeordieLass
Summary: Charles and Elsie have some summer fun at the seaside! Set during Series/Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I go on holiday myself, I thought there was time for some light-hearted Chelsie summer fun! This story will be short and sweet. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

Chapter 1

Lord and Lady Grantham and their family were spending the day at the beach. It was a beautiful summer's day and an extravagant picnic had been prepared by Mrs Patmore. Although the downstairs staff would be working, serving the family, there was still much enthusiasm about a day by the seaside.

"Those maids of yours are going mad in that kitchen! You need to get control of them, Mrs Hughes," Charles grumbled, as he burst into Elsie's sitting room. She was facing away from him, looking in her dressing table mirror, placing the final pins in her hair. Although he could not see her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"They are simply excited about a day at the seaside Mr Carson; let them enjoy themselves for heaven's sake!" Elsie said, exasperated with Charles before the day had even begun.

"They are not meant to enjoy themselves, they are meant to be working. They need to calm down or the service will be an absolute disaster … you should hear them planning what to wear, whether to swim in the sea, what games to play … honestly, they are out of control!" Charles said getting himself worked up into a tizzy.

"And what is wrong with that? They rarely get out of this House, cooped up inside all day, why shouldn't they enjoy it!" Elsie said, growing more irritated by his grumpiness.

"What's to enjoy about the beach? Sand goes everywhere, it's impossible to keep clean, everything gets wet, the standards of dress decline rapidly as everyone wears sloppy clothes … the service will be well below par believe me, it is impossible to keep standards high on a beach!" Charles finished.

"Well aren't you my little ray of sunshine today!" Elsie said with much irony, turning to face him at last, and shaking her head with an amused smile on her face.

Charles was about to reply but as she turned he was totally flummoxed when he saw what she was wearing. He stared at her, open-mouthed, totally stumped for a response. She looked absolutely radiant, so beautiful … and young. This outfit made her look so much younger and carefree. She wore the prettiest pale blue blouse, covered in tiny white flowers. It enhanced the stunning blue of her eyes. The blouse was tight-fitting showing off her wonderful shapely figure underneath. Unusually, it was short sleeved as well as being fairly low-cut at the front. Charles had never seen so much of Elsie's silky skin on display; he noted how the loveliest freckles covered her chest. Then he realised he was staring at her chest and abruptly looked upwards, panicked that he might have been spotted! Elsie certainly had noticed and giggled at Charles, biting her lip. Charles swallowed, blinked several times and then, noticing her dark blue skirt was several inches shorter than she would normally wear, exposing a tempting amount of delightful leg, he let out a tiny, low moan.

"Do I look sloppy Mr Carson?" Elsie asked teasingly, wiggling her hips a little at him as she did a full twirl. She wasn't sure where this flirtatiousness had come from; the thought of the beach must be affecting her too!

Charles spluttered in response, almost choking and taking a few moments to gather himself. Elsie smiled lovingly at him, trying her best not to giggle.

"No … no … certainly not Mrs Hughes … you look lovely," Charles said honestly, gazing at her appreciatively.

"Thank you Mr Carson … now please don't be so grumpy or you'll spoil the day for all of us! It's not just the young ones who are looking forward to a nice day at the beach …" Elsie said, smiling mischievously at him.

She stepped closer to him and whispered, "… and you never know, you might just enjoy it … the sea air tends to make everyone go a little giddy!"

Charles was feeling decidedly lightheaded as he gazed into the beautiful blue eyes of his colleague and friend. She was smiling up at him and he knew he also had a silly grin on his face. Suddenly they both heard a huge clash from outside, and they stepped apart.

"What on earth!" Charles shouted, as he spun around, making to dash out of the room to follow the noise.

"Mr Carson … please remember … don't be crabby!" Elsie said light-heartedly, as he stomped towards the door. He turned back towards her and gave her one of his most exasperated looks.

"… and don't forget your bathing costume … I, for one, can't wait to see you in it!" Elsie kidded and winked. Charles looked at her even more astonished, his mouth gaping open once again.

Elsie stifled a laugh, as he turned, and still quite dazed, stumbled out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson, Anna, Thomas and Mrs Patmore were the first to arrive at the beach. They were to set up the seating area and tables for lunch before the family arrived. When the Grantham's went to the beach, they did so in style. Matting was laid on the floor to ensure they did not have to walk on the sand unless they wanted to; comfortable deck-chairs, as well as normal seats, were set out ready; several trestle tables were laid out, covered in the finest tablecloths, for Mrs Patmore to display her fine picnic; and storage boxes with a selection of wines and beers were lifted into place.

"I am not sure why they come to the beach if they are simply going to transport their entire dining room from the House," Elsie said to Charles, as they unpacked the glasses.

"It's hardly the standard of their dining room at home now is it … look at those deck-chairs!" Charles exclaimed.

Elsie chuckled at the look of horror on his face.

"Mr Carson … part of the fun of coming to the beach is to relax, sit on the sand, eat sandwiches on your knee … drink beer from a bottle … have an ice-cream …" she added, smiling.

"Mrs Hughes, we'll have to agree to differ on this … I see nothing fun about lowering ones standards … it's much more dignified this way," Charles said assuredly, polishing another crystal glass.

"Mr Carson … if you ever dared let those standards of yours drop for one second, I think you would actually enjoy it!" Elsie stated and then strode off to find Mrs Patmore.

Charles watched her as she walked away, smiling to himself. He loved spending time with Mrs Hughes, he even enjoyed it when they bickered; he simply cherished being in her company. She made him laugh like no-one else on earth and he knew that she had his measure completely. She always teased him, in a kindly way, and he loved it. He hoped very much that they got to spend some time together later, after the family had been attended to. Charles watched as Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore chatted together as they began to set food out on the tables, Mrs Hughes does look exceptionally pretty today he thought, as he regarded her adoringly. Thomas appeared behind Mr Carson and followed his gaze,

"Mrs Hughes is looking beautiful today, Mr Carson, wouldn't you agree?" Thomas teased.

Mr Carson really did not have time for Thomas' stirring. He knew he was trying to embarrass him and so he decided to play him at his own game,

"Mrs Hughes looks beautiful every day, Thomas," Charles said, as he walked off, head held high.

######

The other downstairs staff had arrived, as had the family, and their luncheon was in full swing. Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes were serving the food, as the others supplied drinks and collected used glasses and crockery. Charles headed over to Elsie with a tray full of used glasses.

"Here, let me take that for you, Mr Carson," she said helpfully, taking the tray and laying it on one of the back tables.

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes … it all seems to be going well?" Charles said warmly.

"Yes, it certainly does Mr Carson," Elsie agreed.

She then giggled, shaking her head at him.

"What?" Charles asked.

"I cannot believe that you are wearing your full livery on the beach!" Elsie said, amazement in her voice.

"What else would I wear?" Charles asked, genuinely confused.

"Perhaps a less restrictive outfit? A less formal suit maybe?" Elsie suggested, smiling again as that look of horror reappeared.

"Never! I could not possibly serve the family in a less formal suit!" Charles replied, quite seriously.

"Heaven's no … I must be losing my mind to even suggest such a scurrilous idea!" Elsie mocked, good-naturedly.

Charles picked up on her teasing and said, "You'll be suggesting I wear my bathing costume next!"

Elsie chuckled, adding, "No, we couldn't let you wear that … we mustn't get the Dowager too excited!"

Charles and Elsie both laughed heartily together.

"Come here," Elsie said smiling, gesturing for Charles to come a bit nearer so that she could straighten his tie. She reached up to set it straight. He looked down at her lovingly; he adored it when she fussed over him like this. As she righted his tie, her fingers accidently stroked his neck. Charles and Elsie both jumped at this touch, both blushing slightly as Elsie returned her hands to her sides. They continued to stand closely together, smiling happily at each other, lost in the moment. The Dowager's voice suddenly boomed loudly across the beach,

"Mr Carson, have you actually travelled to France to produce that wine yourself … or can I expect a glass at some point within the next hour or so?"

Elsie and Charles giggled. He picked up the wine and set it on a new tray and headed off in the direction of the booming voice. Elsie was surprised when he stopped and swiftly walked back towards her. He leaned in close to her and asked nervously,

"Mrs Hughes, later, when we are all finished here, would you accompany me for a walk along the beach?"

"I would be absolutely delighted to, Mr Carson," Elsie replied, beaming at Charles. He looked overjoyed and also very relieved. As he walked away again, Elsie felt her heart do a little flip. Perhaps the sea air was making even Mr Carson a little giddy, she thought.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews- I love to receive them x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The family were relaxing after their meal. They all sat comfortably on seats, whilst Tom played with baby Sybil on the sand. The Dowager Countess was holding court, regaling her son and daughter-in-law and Mrs Crawley about her recent stay in London. Lady Rose and Lady Edith were chatting amiably and Lady Mary was handing over baby George to the nanny.

Most of the downstairs staff were relaxing a short distance away, sitting on rugs on the sand. Mrs Hughes sat laughing with Anna and John, and Mrs Patmore. She had removed her shoes and stockings and was enjoying the feel of the sand beneath her feet. She repeatedly glanced over at Mr Carson, who continued to serve drinks to the family. Surely they could let him enjoy some free time as well, she thought. He was the only one of them still working. However, she knew Charles well and unless he was officially dismissed from his duties, he would continue to serve. She hoped he would not be too long.

Charles glanced over at Mrs Hughes; she looked so content as she sat on the rug, chatting to her friends. He heard Alfred mutter something and watched as his colleagues from downstairs all laughed. He could see that Mrs Hughes had taken off her shoes, as he marvelled at her bare feet and legs as they rested on the sand.

"Mr Carson, you have worked quite long enough today, please go and join the others," Lord Grantham said kindly.

"Are you sure, M'Lord?" Charles asked. The Butler had been uncertain about the servants having free time at the beach, it did not seem correct with the family present, but Lord Grantham had insisted.

"Quite sure," Lord Grantham responded.

Charles placed his final tray on the clearing table and started to make his way over to the downstairs staff. He felt as if he was intruding, he knew that the staff were not as relaxed when he was present; they regarded him as stuffy and old. Nevertheless, as he approached, Mrs Hughes noticed him, and the genuine and delighted smile on her face at seeing him approach put pay to any misgivings he might have had about joining the downstairs staff.

"Mr Carson, come and join us," Elsie said eagerly, patting the rug beside her, intimating for him to sit down next to her.

"I'll get you a beer, Mr Carson," Alfred said cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you Alfred," Charles said happily.

Charles, realising he was overdressed, took off his jacket, waistcoat and tie and placed them on the nearest table. This less formal attire was at odds with the Charles Carson everyone knew but even he realised that he would look ridiculous sitting on the beach in his full butler's uniform. In just his black trousers and crisp, white shirt, he sat down next to Elsie, giving an exaggerated groan as his long body finally hit the ground.

"You realise, I may never be able to get up again," Charles joked, as he settled next to Elsie. She took him by surprise, when she reached across his chest and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt,

"That's better," she smiled, patting his chest through his shirt. She did this so naturally but then realised this was quite an intimate thing to do and became rather flustered.

"Sorry Mr Carson, I am not sure what came over me there," she giggled nervously, smiling at Charles, who was enjoying this attention.

"There's a seat over here Mr Carson, if you would prefer?" Lady Mary said, pointing to the seat beside her. Elsie held her breath, she didn't want him to go and sit with the family.

"No thank you Lady Mary, I am very comfortable here," Charles confirmed, smiling at Elsie and gladly taking his beer from Alfred.

He leaned in to Elsie and whispered, "Apparently, you don't fully enjoy the beach unless you sit on the sand and drink beer from a bottle," Charles jested, taking a swig from his beer.

"Is that right?" Elsie said blissfully.

Elsie stared up at Charles. He was very handsome, she thought, even more so in just his shirt and trousers. He looked very rugged as she watched him roll up his sleeves, displaying his muscular arms covered in greying, soft hairs. Elsie and Charles were sitting quite closely together as they sat on the rug, even closer once Sarah, one of the new maids, plonked herself between Elsie and Beryl, meaning Elsie had to budge even further towards Charles. Their bodies were touching and she could feel the heat from his sturdy chest against her side. Charles took several deep breaths as he adjusted to the delightful feeling of having Elsie's beautiful body resting against him. He placed his arm behind her on the sand. Elsie was trying, with great difficulty, to join the conversation with the others. It was very distracting, and highly unusual, to have Charles so close to her. Charles, for his part, could not take his eyes off the pretty, feminine frame next to him.

They watched happily as Jimmy and Mr Molesley attempted to build sandcastles, with Jimmy's rushed effort collapsing in a heap, setting off a wave of laughter amongst the staff. Daisy and Ivy could be seen, making their way back up the beach; they had been down to the water's edge, paddling in the waves.

"How about a game of catch?" Alfred suggested, as Daisy and Ivy rejoined the group. The men all started to rise, enthusiastic about a bit of competition.

"Surely, women can play to?" Anna asked.

"We can play girls against boys if you like?" Jimmy suggested gamely.

"Definitely!" Daisy answered as she started to round up Mrs Patmore, Ivy … even Lady Rose and Lady Edith joined in.

"Come on Mrs Hughes, you have to play too!" Daisy said, as she grasped Elsie's hand and pulled her up off the sand. Elsie laughed; it had been years since she had played any sort of game. Charles chuckled too as he watched her being dragged away by Daisy.

"Come on Mr Carson, you too, we can't let these ladies win!" Jimmy shouted.

Charles laughed merrily, pulling himself up from the sand. He noticed all of the other men had taken their shoes and socks off, so he did the same. Tom Branson, caught up with him, as they made their way towards the other players.

"Now you make sure you mark that young Scottish lass over there, Mr Carson, I hear she is a terror at games!" Tom joked, pointing towards his favourite Housekeeper. Charles chuckled, he simply could not remember when he last had so much fun.

After Alfred had explained the rules to everyone, basically that each team had to try and keep the ball, passing it between their players, whilst the other team tried to steal it from them, he shouted 'Play!" and the game began. The men were far more competitive, running and diving across the sand to get the ball but the women, whilst not as daring, were much better at keeping the ball once they had it! There were smiles and laughter all round as the game continued. Then suddenly Beryl threw the ball towards Elsie. Beryl threw it so hard it went flying over Elsie's head, so she had to quickly take several steps backwards to try to catch the ball. She collided with Charles who had been standing just behind her and they both went tumbling towards the sand. Elsie shrieked joyfully as Charles put his arms around her to try to avert their fall but it was too late and they both fell together, crashing into the sand. They both laughed hysterically, as they lay in a happy heap on the sand. Charles flat on his back, with Elsie clutched to his chest. The other downstairs staff looked on with wide grins and knowing looks.

"Oh dear me … we need to get up Mr Carson," Elsie said, through tears of laughter, pushing herself off his chest and sitting up on the sand. Charles beamed at her, still laughing. He rose speedily and helped her to her feet, both still chuckling, with Elsie brushing the sand from her skirt and blouse. They were both a little breathless and blushing after such an unexpected but enjoyable moment of intimacy.

"Well Mrs Hughes, you were right when you said the beach was fun!" Charles said joyously.

"Oh, Mr Carson, there is a lot more fun to come …" Elsie said flirtatiously, her eyes twinkling at Charles. His mouth went quite dry at her teasing, as he grinned back at her.

"… you haven't even had an ice-cream yet!" she smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews- they are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The downstairs staff continued to relax on the beach; it was such a luxury for them to be outdoors, enjoying the sunshine. They had a couple of hours left until they had to pack up and leave. The family were helping themselves to refreshments, so that the servants could have some time to unwind. After his initial reservations, Mr Carson was having a wonderful time. After their game of 'catch' he had walked to the ice cream stall with the other men, to collect ice creams for the ladies. He felt quite young and light-hearted as he walked barefoot across the sand to deliver these treats to Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore. He had taken such pleasure watching Mrs Hughes devour her ice cream. She looked so happy and content.

In fact, Charles realised, he had barely taken his eyes from Mrs Hughes all afternoon. He was completely charmed by the beautiful housekeeper with the Scottish lilt. She has the most gorgeous smile, he thought, as he stared for far too long at her lovely lips. She looked up and caught his eye.

"How are you, Mr Carson?" Elsie asked, good-humouredly. She had noticed that he was staring at her but did not mind one bit, she was very flattered.

"Well … very well Mrs Hughes …" he stuttered.

He continued to gaze at Elsie, completely captivated by her delicate, soft arms; she should wear short sleeves more often, he thought. He could see her tiny naked feet peeping out from under her skirt, as she held her knees to her chest. From his vantage point sitting beside her, yet being much taller than her, he also had a most agreeable view of her chest. He let out a long, shallow breath at this thought; the sea air really must be getting to him.

Many of the staff were now sprawled out, enjoying an afternoon doze in the sun. Others remained sitting and chatting, enjoying the gentle breeze. Charles wished very much to take Mrs Hughes for the afternoon stroll he had mentioned earlier but he was not quite sure how to instigate this, as they were surrounded by many prying eyes and inquisitive ears. It is simply two colleagues going for a leisurely walk Charles, for heaven's sake, just ask her. Therefore, with as much formality as he could muster, given that he was barefoot, his shirt-sleeves rolled up and his trousers now very creased, he said,

"Mrs Hughes, would you care to accompany me for a short stroll?"

Elsie smiled at her lovely Butler, "That would be very acceptable, Mr Carson."

######

As they walked along the seashore, side by side, their fingers repeatedly brushed against each other. Every time they touched, Elsie felt a shiver run up her arm. They walked through the shallow water, enjoyed the feel of the waves lapping at their feet. Charles rolled his trousers up to keep them dry. He looks adorable, Elsie thought, as she grinned up at him. She was delighted to be spending time with the real Charles rather than the proper and disciplined Mr Carson. They walked along in companionable silence, feeling at peace in each other's company.

"We should do this more often," Charles said dreamily. He had never felt such bliss: the refreshing sea breeze; the cool water beneath his toes; a beautiful woman by his side.

"We should," Elsie agreed whole-heartedly.

"Thank you for making this such a lovely day, Mrs Hughes," Charles said earnestly, as they continued to walk.

"I didn't do a thing Mr Carson," Elsie replied.

"You tolerated me all day long for one thing!" Charles joked. Elsie stopped walking, and looked up into his endearing face. He was joking but she could see that there was a hint of anxiousness there. Surely, he did not think she simply tolerated him?

"Mr Carson … I adore spending time with you … your friendship means the world to me … it has been an utter pleasure to spend time with you today," Elsie finished most sincerely. Charles looked delighted.

"I also admire your friendship Mrs Hughes … you are the only person on earth who can see straight through my bluster … I have felt more at ease today, more content, than in such a long time and that is because of you … I feel at home when I am with you," Charles said truthfully. Elsie was very touched by those sentiments.

"Shall we sit down, Mr Carson?" Elsie suggested. They had walked for what seemed like miles, their friends now far out of view.

"Good idea," Charles said, as they both walked a little way back from the sea, to sit on dry sand. As before, they sat very close together, Charles with his legs straight out in front of him, resting back on his arms, and Elsie with her knees bent up to her chest. They sat in silence, looking at the sea and enjoying this closeness. It was Charles who broke the silence, with a fairly startling question,

"Mrs Hughes, do you ever want a man?" Charles asked, then panicked as he realised how terrible those words sounded.

"Oh my … I am sorry Mrs Hughes … that sounded awful … I did not mean it in that way at all … when I said _want a man_ I didn't mean _want_ as in … well … I simply meant … do you ever get lonely … do you ever think it would be nice to have a companion … oh dear … I am so sorry," Charles spluttered.

Elsie was highly amused by this outburst, if not a little flabbergasted by his initial question. She looked at Charles sweetly, stifling a giggle at his blushing and flustered complexion.

"In answer to your first question, Mr Carson, I do sometimes _want_ a man … although that's not quite the way I would put it …" she said teasingly and then continued, " … rather that I sometimes think it would be nice to have a man at my side, to have his companionship and love," Elsie explained.

"Yes, yes, of course …" Charles added. He then decided to continue, realising he really could not say anything much worse,

"… and if you did decide that you … … _wanted_ a man …" Charles said, having given up trying to find a better way of putting it, "… would a humble Butler stand a chance?" he asked, gazing with much apprehension, and hope, at Elsie.

Elsie looked at Charles, surprised but overjoyed by this question. She reached up to caress his face softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb,

"He would have a very good chance indeed," she said.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this little summer tale. Please keep reviewing- I love to read them. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mrs Hughes continued to stroke Mr Carson's face with her hand, her eyes fixed on his. Charles was growing increasingly distracted by her gentle caresses but he needed to keep focused, he needed to ensure he had understood correctly.

"Mrs Hughes … when you said a butler would stand a very good chance … just to make sure I understood correctly … you did mean this butler? You did mean me?" Charles asked, hesitantly.

Elsie beamed up at Charles, thinking that he could not be any cuter in this moment. Imagine him thinking she meant some other butler! She reached up and placed a tiny kiss at his hairline. Charles let out a small, stifled murmur. Elsie said happily,

"Yes I certainly did mean you Mr Carson … Charles …" She was now stroking his neck, so softly that Charles felt tingles all over his body.

"Oh … umm … that's wonderful … umm ... and when you said I would stand a good chance … does that mean … umm … I hoped it would mean … would you allow me to court you Mrs … Elsie?" Charles asked most gallantly.

Elsie realised she was completely enchanted by this adorable man. She kissed him once more on the cheek and gazed into those wondrous eyes,

"I would love to be courted by you Charles … do you have any other questions?" Elsie teased, as she planted further kisses to his temple.

"Just one more … " Charles murmured.

"Yes?" Elsie asked, very eager to know what this question could be, as she was hoping they might stop talking at some point, she had other far more enjoyable things in mind. She wasn't sure what had happened to them both today but they seemed to have relaxed and opened their hearts like never before.

" … would it be acceptable if I threw you on the sand right now and kissed you?" Charles said, with the broadest grin, his eyebrows rising in eagerness.

Elsie giggled excitedly and gasped, 'Oh goodness … yes!"

At that, Charles grasped Elsie in his arms, pulling her tightly to his chest. As one hand held her close to him, the other tangled in her hair as he kissed her deeply. Nothing had ever tasted as good as her lips, as he ferociously sucked and kissed them. He felt like a young, carefree man again as he finally allowed his love and desire for Elsie to take hold. He pushed her down onto the sand, still cupping her face in his hands as he teased her mouth.

Elsie felt his body crush her into the sand; she had never felt anything better. His hands went wild, running up and down her back, her bottom and then sliding sensually up and down her thighs. Elsie raised one leg and pressed it tightly to his side as he fondled her, her bare foot stroking his naked leg. She clutched Charles' neck, tickling his hair and then running her hands up and down his broad, strong back. She could feel his muscles beneath her hands, as he kissed her deeply. She let one hand slip to his bottom, enjoying squeezing this firmly. At this, Charles moaned against her mouth and flipped her over so she was now lying on his chest, as he continued he let his hands roam wildly over her beautiful body. Sand was flying everywhere as they tussled and kissed, rolling over and over on the beach, bodies entangled together as they got lost in this embrace.

Then, from nearby, they heard voices and both panicked, springing apart and sitting up hastily, as they tried to catch their breath. They attempted to look liked any normal couple sitting, appreciating the view, as a group of elderly gentlemen, enjoying their daily walk by the sea, strolled past them. They both attempted to keep a straight face as Elsie quickly straightened out her clothes, Charles trying to flatten down his tousled hair. As the old men walked by, one of them turned to Charles and winked, saying, "Lucky blighter!" as both Charles and Elsie began to laugh heartily.

As the men walked off into the distance, Charles put his arm around Elsie and she leaned happily into his side. They had both calmed, and were happy to sit and snuggle together on the sand. This part of the beach was deserted, they had it all to themselves.

"Well, the sea air certainly had an effect on you Charles Carson!" Elsie joked. Charles chuckled.

"It did indeed ... although I have wanted to kiss you for longer than I care to remember ... Elsie Hughes you are so beautiful … so amazingly beautiful … I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all day," Charles admitted, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Well the feeling is mutual, my rugged, gorgeous Butler!" Elsie flirted, stroking his chest. Charles sighed contentedly as he enjoyed her touch. He traced his hand along Elsie's silky, soft arms and kissed her gently.

"There is nothing better than smooching on the beach with a beautiful girl," Charles said mischievously, as he kissed Elsie again, and she continued to trace patterns on his chest. She had undone a couple of buttons and was delightfully stroking and grazing his bare chest under his shirt. Charles was murmuring with pleasure.

"Let's take this off Charles?" Elsie said, as she began to undo more buttons. Charles looked stunned.

"Elsie, we can't … what if someone should see?" he said anxiously, although there was no doubt the delicious effect Elsie's caresses were having on him.

"Charles, I am not suggesting we both strip naked …" Elsie began, as Charles let out a strangled groan, "… just that we take your shirt off so I can feel you close to me, we are on a beach after all, you are allowed to show a little more flesh than usual," Elsie said cheekily, looking up at Charles, eyes twinkling. Those eyes will be my undoing, he thought.

"What if someone comes along?" Charles asked.

"Look around Charles, there is no-one in sight … don't you like it when I caress your strong, muscular chest?" Elsie teased, as she scraped her nails across his chest.

Charles realised blissfully that he was beaten; there was no way he could ever say no to this beautiful, wonderful woman ever again. Without further hesitation, he swiftly unfastened the remaining buttons, throwing his shirt behind him on the sand. Elsie shrieked, as he pinned her to the ground once again and kissed her furiously. It was her turn to moan; his bare chest pressing against her body felt divine. She grasped his naked, strong back, running her hands over every inch. They were lost in their embrace, kissing and caressing for a long time, when unexpectedly, they both felt water lap at their feet. Elsie screeched happily as she realised that the tide was coming in, and had reached where they lay. They both scrambled to their feet, laughing blissfully as they watched the waves rise and fall at their feet. Neither had ever felt so happy as they held hands and smiled at one other, the last rays of sunshine before the sun set, enveloping them in warmth.

Suddenly, the beaming smile on Charles' face turned to panic, as he said flustered, "Elsie, where is my shirt?"

Elsie smiled back at him calmly, "Well, it must be here somewhere … let's see …" she said as she scoured the sand, Charles doing the same; both looking in every direction for his shirt.

"Oh god!" Charles exclaimed, looking out to sea, seeing his crisp white shirt rising and falling with the tide, floating in the distance. Elsie followed his gaze and realised what had happened. She stifled a shocked giggle as she could see fear overtaking Charles. He stood half-naked in front of her, looking at her open-mouthed,

"How on earth am I going to explain returning with no shirt?"

**A/N: Please kindly keep reviewing- it is lovely to read them- they are a great help to me x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are we going to do?" Charles asked, hysteria taking hold. Elsie had stifled her giggles long enough and finally released a wave of laughter. She covered her mouth to try to stop herself, only for more laughter to escape.

"Elsie, it is not funny! I am standing here half-naked! We have to go back to all of our colleagues, the family, what on earth will they think?" Charles asked, incredulously, his mouth hanging open.

"They'll think you are a gorgeous man with a fine body," she teased, and then realised she needed to take this seriously as Charles looked like he was about to combust. He shouted in a very high-pitched voice,

"Elsie! Please! What should we do?"

"Well the tide is coming in and so we could wait until it washes your shirt back to us?" Elsie suggested.

"That could take hours … they must already be wondering where we are!" Charles said.

"In that case … you are going to have to swim after it," Elsie said matter-of-factly, trying to bring some reason to the situation.

"I can't go in the water … I don't have a bathing costume … and I can't go in the sea in these!" he said, pointing towards his trousers.

"You'll just have to take them off!" Elsie chirped happily, those eyes twinkling again.

"Take them off! I certainly can't do that … that would be most improper," Charles said seriously.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? It's either that or we walk back to the others, with you bare-chested," Elsie reminded him. Charles looked at her completely flummoxed, realising that she was totally right and there was no other choice.

"Right, well avert your eyes Elsie! I mean it, avert your eyes!" Charles said authoritatively.

Elsie giggled as she turned around, her back to Charles. She heard him wrestle with his trousers, then heard the splash as he ran through the shallow waves to reach the deeper water. She could not help herself, she turned around! Elsie watched delightedly as her gorgeous man, and his pert bottom, covered by only the thinnest material of his undershorts, made their way into the sea. Just at that moment, Charles briefly looked over his shoulder, and spotted Elsie smiling at him. She gave him an unabashed grin.

"Elsie, you turned around!" Charles called back at her, even he was now chuckling at this ridiculous turn of events.

"I couldn't resist!" Elsie shouted back joyfully.

"Wait until I get out of this water, young lady!" Charles replied, merrily.

Elsie giggled. Charles was now in deep enough water to start swimming towards his shirt, as it drifted off further into the sea. He finally reached it, grabbing it and flapping it in the air happily.

"Got it!" he shouted.

He was just about able to stand on the seabed, thankfully the sea was not overly deep on this part of the beach and Charles' tall frame had proved an asset. He took a couple of steps towards the beach, only his broad shoulders, neck and handsome face visible, the rest of his body submerged in the sea. He stilled, waving happily back at Elsie with his shirt held proudly in the air. As he looked at the beautiful woman waiting on the sands for him, the adorable smile radiating back at him; his heart had never felt fuller.

Elsie beamed at Charles. She had never seen a more handsome sight. She felt quite flushed at the thought of Charles, water dripping off him, naked albeit for a pair of wet-through undershorts. He was in excellent shape for a man of his age, for a man of any age, she thought. His chest hair was greying but had still felt so soft, so luxurious, under her hands. She had never seen him look so young, so untroubled as he stood, smiling back at her from the sea. All of a sudden, a playful thought occurred to her, as she swiftly scanned the beach to ensure there was no-one else nearby.

Charles was about to start making his way back through the water, when he watched Elsie's hands rise to her chest. He gazed at her flabbergasted as she began to undo the buttons on her blouse. He swallowed hard, his breath started to quicken, not taking his eyes from Elsie for a second. He could feel the heat rising within in him and a flush settle on his face; other parts of him also started to strain. His mouth was suddenly very dry as he attempted to speak,

"Elsie … Elsie … what are you …" he started and then groaned loudly as he saw her blouse float to the sand. She was wearing what he knew to be the latest in fashion, a silk brassiere that cupped her breasts closely, displaying her beautiful charms perfectly. Charles was mesmerised by her, as his eyes trailed downwards, marvelling at the milky, soft skin of her stomach. She then slipped her skirt down over her hips, to reveal a matching pair of silk knickers, adorning the most flawless shapely legs. His breath hitched in his chest as Elsie smiled flirtatiously at him. He had never witnessed a more beautiful sight in all of his life. He gazed at her, completely captivated, as she walked into the sea in just her underwear.

Charles took a couple of steps forward to meet Elsie as she glided through the water towards him. He had given up trying to breathe normally. As she approached with the most luminous smile, his eyes glazed over with desire, his entire body tingled and his heart felt like it could jump clear out of his chest. As she draped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his, Charles breathed blissfully,

"I love you Elsie."

"I love you too Charles," she responded sincerely, bringing her mouth to his and giving him the lightest kiss.

Elsie then purred, "I was feeling a little overdressed standing on the beach and so I thought I would join you."

Her eyes sparkled at Charles. He sighed hoarsely and held her flush against him, leaving her in no doubt about his desire for her.

"You will be the death of me Elsie Hughes … but my god I'll die a happy man."

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews for this little story – I love to read them- one more chapter to go after this one.**

Chapter 7

They were both hurriedly putting their clothes back on, giggling like love-struck teenagers. Charles leaned forward to kiss Elsie, despite only having his trousers half way up his legs. He could not resist.

"I love you so much Elsie," he said, as he almost tripped over himself, his trousers starting to fall down.

She kissed him back, helping him pull up his trousers, laughing endearingly at him, and then fastening the last couple of buttons on her blouse.

"Well I am very glad to hear it after the fun we have just had," Elsie teased, kissing Charles again.

"I have never done anything like that in my life …" Charles said dreamily, and then remembering what had just happened, pulled Elsie to him once again to kiss her more deeply.

"Charles, as much as I could kiss you all day …" Elsie began, reaching up to give him another kiss, "… we have been gone for hours … they'll have sent a search party out for us by now!" Elsie joked. Reaching up again, one more kiss wouldn't hurt surely? He tastes so good, she thought happily.

Charles groaned against her mouth, and grasped her bottom.

"Charles we can't!" Elsie shrieked, now recognising that look in his eyes.

"We are already late … what's another few minutes …" Charles growled, running his hands under the back of her blouse, which she hadn't managed to tuck into her skirt yet. One hand moved to the front to cup her breast, gently caressing this. He moaned against her ear.

"Oh my … umm … Charles … we have to stop … we are going to be so late … umm …" she said breathlessly, as he nibbled her neck, moving his hands back to her bottom.

"Right, you asked for it!" Elsie said determinedly, as she started to tickle Charles.

"Argghh … Elsie no … stop it … ha-ha … stop it …." Charles shrieked, as he dissolved into laughter. He returned her tickles and Elsie squealed in return.

"That's not fair … Charles stop it … argghhh … I was just trying to get you to put me down … Charles!" Elsie laughed helplessly, as Charles picked her up off the ground and twirled her in the air. She hugged him snugly, burying her face in his shoulder, and enjoying his warmth as he lowered her to the floor, both of them calming down as they held each other tightly. He stepped back and smiled at her,

"You win my beautiful girl … we should get going."

"I love you Charles," Elsie said, gazing up at him, giving him a final little kiss on the nose.

They straightened their clothes. Other than her hair being a little wet, Elsie looked exactly as she had when they left. Charles tried his best to right himself, but his shirt was still wet-through and his hair was very ruffled, all remnants of his pomade washed out following his frolics in the sea. They both giggled together as Elsie tried to flatten his hair to make it look more formal and less tousled but no matter how hard she tried, it kept sticking up and he remained looking dishevelled.

"Well, that will have to do!" she chirped merrily, as she grasped his hand, and they headed back in the direction of their friends and colleagues.

######

As their Downton friends came into view in the distance, Elsie and Charles let go of each other's hands. They had to somehow return to their normal personas as Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, no matter how difficult that would be.

"What are we going to say?" Charles asked, a happy smirk on his face at this dilemma.

"I have no idea… we'll think of something I am sure!" Elsie smiled. As they both laughed naughtily. Neither of them had ever felt so content.

######

"And where the hell have you two been? The family have already left for the house," Beryl shouted unceremoniously, as they approached.

"We have been for a walk Mrs Patmore, as you well know," Elsie replied, calmly and assured. Charles marvelled at her control, as all of the downstairs staff gathered, knowing this would be interesting.

"Did you walk to London and back then, Mrs Hughes?" Thomas piped up. Elsie rolled her eyes at him.

"No, just to the end of the beach … it goes further than you think. We hadn't realised how far we had walked, and then by the time we turned back, well it took us quite a bit longer than we had anticipated," she said confidently.

"Oh I see … and was there a gale blowing at that very, very far end of the beach then?" Beryl asked, amusedly. Charles and Elsie were perplexed at this question, until she added,

"It's just your hair looks a little windswept Mr Carson and your shirt appears to be quite wet," Beryl smirked.

This knocked Elsie off kilter a little but then Charles jumped in,

"Oh that is Mrs Hughes for you! I am afraid I annoyed her talking about invoices and orders and so she decided to splash me …soaked me right through she did … she has quite a temper you know," Charles smiled breezily. Elsie gazed at him; he would pay for that when they got home.

"Oh I see, and in your temper tantrum Mrs Hughes, you also managed to ruffle your clothes," Beryl said, highly amused now. Elsie glared at her friend. Beryl chuckled merrily.

"And your hair Mrs Hughes? Did that get wet as well, when you splashed Mr Carson?" Thomas mocked.

"It did, yes Thomas. Quite wet," Elsie said coolly, staring him straight in the eye. He knew better than to make any further comment.

"Right, come on then, let's get packed away so we can head back to Downton," Charles said, using his most authoritative Butler tone. He was feeling decidedly flustered with all of this chatter.

The staff dispersed, realising they weren't going to find out any gossip today. Yet, most were smiling delightedly, knowing that something had transpired between their beloved Butler and Housekeeper at the beach, even if they didn't quite know what.

Elsie and Charles were the only ones that remained, as the staff began packing up boxes and loading the cars.

"Well, I think we just about got away with that …" Charles whispered to Elsie, relief and joy on his face.

"Yes it seems so … although I should probably be insulted that they believed I could have drenched you so much in a fit of temper!" Elsie smiled. Charles chuckled at that, giving Elsie's hand a tiny squeeze.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Charles said, amazed.

"Me neither," she replied cheerfully, knowing full well that Beryl, for one, would not have been fooled in the least by their story. However, she was more than happy to allow Charles to be blissfully ignorant, the last thing she wanted was to panic and fluster him unnecessarily.

Charles gave her another warm smile and then headed to the clearing tables to supervise the staff, looking quite pleased with himself.

As Elsie smiled, watching her sweetheart walk away, Beryl approached with a sparkle in her eyes,

"You should go for walks more often Elsie, it has given you a wonderful, contented glow and Charles appears quite flushed," Beryl said, looking at her friend with a teasing smile. A knowing look passed between the friends.

"I think you might be right Beryl, I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed a walk so much … in fact, I don't think a man has ever taken me for such a walk," Elsie joshed in return.

"Is that right? So Charles is a good walker then Elsie?" Beryl asked, chuckling delightedly with her friend.

"Quite wonderful Beryl … in fact, when he starts to walk, there really is no stopping him!" Elsie shrieked, both women dissolving into giggles.

######

Charles was happily wrapping glasses in newspaper, as John Bates joined him.

"How are you Mr Bates? Have you had a nice day at the beach?" Charles asked gleefully, he really could not hide his happiness.

"Yes, it has been a great day Mr Carson; in fact Anna and I enjoyed a nice walk ourselves a little earlier," John answered. Charles was sure he noticed a little mischief in Mr Bates expression.

"Oh, well that's lovely. A walk on the beach does you the world of good, Els … Mrs Hughes and I had a most agreeable time," Charles responded, almost using Elsie's first name but stopping himself, he hoped Mr Bates did not notice.

"I have no doubt you did, Mr Carson," John grinned. Something about that smile made Charles a tiny bit anxious. Then suddenly he realised with alarm that if Mr Bates and Anna had went for a walk, they may have …

"Mr Bates, just out of interest, in which direction did you walk earlier … on your walk with Anna?" Charles asked, trying to sound calm but his voice was certainly an octave or two higher than normal.

"Along the shore Mr Carson, that way …" John said, pointing in the same direction from which Elsie and Charles had just returned.

Both men gazed at each other without saying a word. Charles' breath had quickened, realisation dawning on him. John smiled playfully at Charles, enjoying this moment.

"We won't say a word Mr Carson, not a word," John reassured sincerely, as he walked off to stack the chairs with the broadest smile on his face.

Charles stood quite gobsmacked, blushing at the thought of what the younger couple may have seen! After a few moments of sheer terror he realised that he trusted Mr Bates and Anna implicitly; he knew they would not mention a word to anyone and so there was no need to panic unnecessarily. However, facing them over breakfast tomorrow morning would be a tad mortifying.

He chuckled happily to himself, what a day it had been! He gazed across at Elsie, who was laughing happily with Beryl. She looked so beautiful as she turned towards him, catching his eye. They both gazed at each other with so much love in their hearts. Today had been a significant turning-point in their lives. Charles laughed to himself as he realised he had begun the day as the buttoned-up Butler of Downton, a man who had even worn his full livery to the beach, and had ended the day, well ... in the most blissful manner, having declared his devotion and love to Elsie, his sweetheart. As Elsie looked across at Charles, her heart soared with love. She had hoped that Charles might relax and let go a little at the beach but even she could not have imagined how far they would come. She had never felt such joy.

It really had been the most perfect day at the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Epilogue

Exactly one week had passed since their day at the beach, a week of joyous, secret kisses; furtive, loving gazes; and stolen, clandestine caresses. Elsie and Charles had never had such fun! Despite the suspicions of many of the staff, they were determined to keep their relationship concealed for the time being, instead wanting to enjoy their new and cherished closeness. However, as Charles treaded the corridors of Downton, walking as happy, tall and proud as any man could be, he realised it would not be long before their secret came out and so he planned a little surprise for Elsie whilst they still enjoyed some privacy.

"How on earth did we manage to get the day off together tomorrow, Charles Carson?" Elsie asked, as she entered Charles' pantry.

She could not remember the last time they had the same day off, they always ensured one of them was at the House to keep things in order.

"What can I say; the grumpy old Butler who does the rotas seems to have a soft spot for you!" Charles grinned.

"Well, you tell that grumpy old Butler that I am very grateful … and I'll have to think of some way to repay him …" Elsie said flirtatiously.

"Ooh, I can think of something right now …" Charles growled, kicking the door shut with his foot and grabbing hold of Elsie. They kissed for a long, lovely moment and when they broke their kiss, Elsie sighed contentedly gazing at Charles and smiling as she noticed that look in his eyes.

"How long do you think we've got before the dinner gong?" Charles asked, his voice a little hoarse, as he nibbled Elsie's neck.

"Not long enough for that young man!" Elsie joked, as Charles smiled against her neck and then raised his head to meet her gaze.

"You know me too well," Charles chuckled. Elsie gave him a brief, sweet kiss.

"So, what shall we do tomorrow?" Elsie asked excitedly.

"I thought I could surprise you Elsie, if you'll let me … I want to take you out for the day and make it very special," Charles said delightedly.

"Oh Charles, that sounds wonderful," Elsie responded, reaching up for one final sweet peck before dinner.

######

"Now … are you sure you have got everything?" Beryl asked, as she looked up at Charles.

"Yes I think so … you did put the glasses in the hamper?" Charles queried.

"Yes, I did," Beryl smiled. She could see Charles was anxious, he had put such thought into this day out for Elsie and she knew how much he wanted it to be perfect. Charles knew he needed help to make this day go just right and so he had drafted in Beryl's help. She had made him the most scrumptious picnic for two, including all of Elsie's favourites.

"Wonderful, thank you Mrs Patmore," Charles said genuinely.

"My absolute pleasure," Beryl replied, and she meant it.

As Charles headed for the doorway, Beryl added teasingly, "Do you think you should take a change of clothes for yourself and Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson?"

Charles looked at her, somewhat confused, until she added,

" … I know what that sea air does to you and Elsie … better to be safe than sorry!" she joshed, as she walked out of the kitchen ahead of him, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. Charles stood, mouth-gaping wide and speechless.

######

"So ... where are we headed Charles?" Elsie said eagerly.

She was desperate to link arms with him or to hold his hand but she knew this was not possible until she was clear of the grounds of Downton. They were walking along the path towards the gates, side by side. Charles had an endearingly smug expression on his face, knowing he had one or two surprises up his sleeve for Elsie. She, on the other hand, could not remember looking forward to a day out so much. She really did not care where they went or what they did, as long as she was spending the day with her Butler. As they walked through the gate she noticed a car parked up ahead,

"That's Tom Branson's car isn't it?" Elsie asked.

"Yes I believe it is," Charles smiled. He merrily linked Elsie's arm though his own, now that they were far enough away from prying eyes he was able to enjoy this small gesture.

"I can't see him … where do you think he is?" Elsie wondered. His car was open-topped so she could see that he wasn't in it.

"Perhaps, he has gone for a walk in the woods," Charles said matter-of-factly, as they approached the car.

Elsie looked at Charles; there was something about his tone that wasn't quite right.

"What are you up to Charles Carson?" Elsie asked.

"Me, nothing … jump in!" he stated enthusiastically, pointing to the car.

"Eh? I can't jump in!" Elsie stated.

"Yes you can … come on … live a little … have you ever sat in the front seat of a Crossley Bugatti before?" Charles asked, unable to hide his glee.

"I haven't sat in any seat of a Crossley Bugatti … they weren't very common in our village in Argyll, believe it or not!" Elsie laughed.

"Ahh … they aren't very common anywhere Elsie … only a few were ever made … it is a real beauty …" Charles said admiringly, "… now get in!" he added.

"Charles, I am not getting into Mr Branson's car … what if he comes back and finds me sitting there … " Elsie asked, totally perplexed by Charles' reasoning.

"Well, I am getting in," Charles said cheekily, as Elsie watched him make himself comfortable in the driver's seat. Elsie quickly looked around to make sure no-one was watching them. She giggled, quite surprised by his behaviour.

"Come on Elsie … just for a moment … let's pretend we could drive a fine car such as this ... humour me, my love," Charles smiled.

He looked so excited, that Elsie gave up all rational thought and jumped into the passenger's seat. Charles beamed at her, as she giggled. She was then stunned as he turned the ignition and drove off down the road.

"Charles!" Elsie cried. Her Butler simply winked at her.

######

As they drove along the coastal road to the beach, Elsie had never felt happier or more spoiled. She felt like she was in a Hollywood film, driving along with the top down. As it turned out, Tom Branson had kindly let Charles use the car for the day. Charles was in his element, with his sweetheart at his side.

"I didn't even know you could drive Charles," Elsie said.

"I am full of surprises my love … I learned to drive when I was a young boy … I just never get the chance to anymore … and I have certainly never driven a car as grand as this," he finished.

They both sat back, enjoying the wind against their faces and the wonderful view. Elsie leant over and placed her hand gently on Charles' knee. He covered her tiny hand with his large hand, stroking it softly as he cruised along the coast, feeling on top of the world.

######

They spread the rug out on the sand and were unpacking their picnic. They had chosen a quiet spot on the beach, far away from anyone else. Mrs Patmore had done them proud with a wide selection of delicious treats. They had ham and pickle sandwiches, Elsie's favourite; a selection of cheeses and biscuits; a pork and apple pie; raspberries and plums and some mouth-watering handmade chocolate pralines. Elsie marvelled at the feast before her eyes,

"Charles, this is quite perfect, thank you so much …" Elsie said, reaching across the rug and the picnic to kiss him deeply. She was stunned by the trouble he (and Mrs Patmore!) had gone to.

"It is my pleasure Elsie … I wanted to make this day memorable for us … it is our one week anniversary after all and the beach will always hold a very special place in our hearts … oh … one more thing," he said, reaching into the hamper. He lifted out a bottle of the finest champagne and two glasses.

"Charles, you are completely spoiling me," she gasped, reaching up again to smother him in kisses. Charles was thrilled that Elsie was obviously enjoying the day so much. He kissed her back eagerly, before popping the cork and pouring the champagne.

They sat on the rug, drinking the bubbly and relishing their treats. In between bites, they could not keep their hands off each other; whether it be sharing small, cherished kisses; or gently stroking and caressing each other; or delighting in feeding each other raspberries and chocolates. This must be what total bliss feels like, Elsie thought.

"My goodness Charles, I am fit to burst!" Elsie said, lying back on the rug.

"Me too Elsie, I can't remember when I last ate so much!" he chuckled, leaning back as well and wrapping her up in his arms.

As they both snuggled into each other, purring happily in the sunshine and looking up to the sky, their hearts were happy and full.

"I will never forget this day … it has been so perfect … I love you Charles," Elsie said, gently pulling his mouth to hers so she could kiss it soundly. She continued to stroke his hair, as her head rested on his chest. She made joyful, contented noises as he stroked her back, planted warm kisses in her hair and said,

"You are my world Elsie and I love you too."

They both drifted off into a happy slumber, cuddled tightly together on the rug. Charles had one more little surprise for Elsie, but that would wait until later.

######

As they both started to stir, they stretched contentedly, enjoying the warmth of each other so close.

"Hello my sweet," Charles said adoringly, kissing Elsie on the nose and then nuzzling her hair.

"Hello, Charles, how long have we slept? The sun is going down…" Elsie said surprised.

"We must have been out for the count … blame the champagne!" Charles smiled. Elsie giggled, snuggling further into Charles side.

"Elsie, shall we go for a quick walk down to the sea, before we head home?" Charles asked.

"I am presuming you do just mean a walk, Charles?" Elsie said flirtatiously, smiling up at him.

Charles laughed heartily, "Yes Elsie, for today I do just mean a walk."

"Good, I don't think my heart could take being caught out again!" Elsie giggled, as Charles helped her to her feet.

They walked down to the sea hand in hand, feeling as happy and carefree as they had ever known. The sand between their toes, and the light breeze in their faces, felt wonderful. As they reached the water's edge, the view out to sea, with the waves lapping on the shore, was so stunning and peaceful. As the sun began to set, they both stood in silence, soaking up this perfect moment, gazing far out to sea.

As they held hands, Elsie felt Charles turn towards her. She looked up at his most loving and sincere face and, as she stared up into his wondrous eyes, she watched as he kneeled down on the sand beside her, still clasping her hand softly. She was astonished to see Charles take a tiny box from his pocket, opening it to display the most exquisite diamond ring. Elsie was completely lost for words, her heart beating out of her chest, as she heard Charles say,

"Elsie Hughes, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Elsie?"

Without a second's hesitation, and with tears in her eyes, she replied, "Yes Charles, yes! I would love to marry you."

The End.

**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this little, light-hearted story. Thank you for all of your reviews- they have been a pleasure to read x**


End file.
